


PPD Detectives

by CommanderTrashPanda51



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Detective Anya (The 100), Detective Lexa (The 100), Detective Lincoln (The 100), Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/F, G!p Lexa, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, some linctavia, some ranya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTrashPanda51/pseuds/CommanderTrashPanda51
Summary: Basically Detective Lexa Woods meets Dr. Clarke Griffin at the hospital after Lincoln and herself get shot.It's cute and funny. Why not read it.I suck at summary's sorry. \_(''.)_/
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 67
Kudos: 578





	1. Killin The Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my fic. I can't promise you regular updates, I'm in soccer and that takes up 90% of my time so not a lot of time for writing. But I've had this idea in my head for some time now and thought I'd give it a shot. I know little to nothing about detective and doctor stuff so bare with me. Please get on this roller-coaster with me and read as these two dorks fall in love.
> 
> Also I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are on me. 
> 
> Alright have fun reading see you when you're done. Hope you like it.

"You know," Lexa began, Lincoln looked over at her from where he was laying down, "Anya's going to kill you." She finished with a smirk from the chair next to Lincoln's bed. 

Lexa Woods, a twenty-five year old detective, was currently sitting next to a bed that her cousin and partner, Lincoln Woods, is occupying. They were in a room at Ark Hospital because Lincoln and herself had gotten themselves shot in the shoulder. It kind of comes with the job though, getting shot at. Being a detective at PPD, Polis Police Department means you're going to get shot at. 

Lincoln chuckled, "Or," he pointed at her, raising an eyebrow, "she might kill you." They sat looking at each other for a few minutes like they were having a stare-off then busted out laughing. They were both doped up on drugs that the doctors gave them. They weren't thinking so straight. "Maybe," Lincoln started after the laughter subsided a bit, "just maybe, she won't be so mad if we tell her what happened."

Lexa glared at him, "Lincoln we will not be telling her or anyone else what actually happened. As far as anyone is concerned we were shot while trying to catch a guy trying to make a run for it. We didn't catch the guy who shot us and we aren't going to."

Lincoln, bless his heart, tried not to laugh. He tried as hard as he could. But with the drugs the doctors put him on made it pretty hard and he failed. He busted out laughing. Lexa bit her cheek so she didn't smile but she also failed and she started laughing with him.

They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the door fly open and a very angry and red-faced dirty blonde walked in. "Oh, I'm glad you guys are having a nice time." They both looked up startled. "It's not like you guys got shot in the shoulder and could have died." The blonde snapped her fingers, "Oh wait, you did get shot. So please tell me why you two are laughing right now." The blonde stood with arms crossed over her chest glaring at the two detectives in the room. 

No one said anything for half a minute just staring at each other. You could feel the tension in the air. Then poor Lincoln just started laughing even harder. Which then caused Lexa to start laughing. 

"Oh my lord did you see the vain on her forehead?" Lincoln wheezed.

"I thought it was going to bust!" Lexa was bent over in the chair laughing.

"Are you kidding me," The blonde yelled.

Lincoln wiped a tear off his cheek breathing out slowly, "Come on Anya, calm down." Lexa nodded her head agreeing with her cousin. Anya was Lincoln's sister. She was also a detective at PPD.

Anya scoffed, "Calm down?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah chill. You're killin the vibes." Lexa pointed at him and nodded along. 

Anya just stood there looking at them for a second. "I need to calm down?!" She yelled. "ME!? How am I supposed to calm down when I get a call that my brother and cousin got shot?! Then when I get to the hospital as fast as I can and find what room that they're in they're sitting there laughing their asses off about something! Now you're telling me to 'chill'," she air quoted, "cause I'm 'killin the vibes'!? I think the fuck not!" Anya was pissed and if this was a cartoon there would be steam coming out of her ears. 

Lincoln and Lexa looked at each other then back at Anya. "Vibe Killer." They both cough onto their fist's and snickered. "Anya you need a Snickers," Lincoln said. Him and Lexa trying to hold back their laughter.

Anya was so confused. "What?"

"Cause you're not yourself when you're hungry." Lexa finished busting out laughing along with Lincoln. 

Anya snapped, "I'm going to kill you guys!" Anya was about to take a step towards them when someone cleared their throat. 

"I'd prefer you didn't kill Mr. Woods. I spent a while taking the bullet out of his shoulder and stitching him up." The three cousins looked over to the door to see a blonde doctor walk in with a clipboard in hand and a smile on her face. "Blood is also a bitch to get out of things and I don't want to clean that up." She walked over to the other side of Lincoln's bed, opposite Lexa. 

Lexa was captivated. This blonde woman was absolutely beautiful. She has amazing blonde hair in small curls flowing down her shoulders, the bluest eyes that are a mix of the ocean and the sky and the most beautiful smile. And don't even get her started on her body. All she has to say about that is curves. 

In the back of Lexa's mind, she knows that she's staring but since she is also drugged up like Lincoln she doesn't care that much. So she is just blatantly staring at this beautiful woman.

"Hey, Dumbass," Lexa is brought out of her thoughts by Anya yelling at her. 

She looks over to Anya then at the woman and Lincoln and sees that the lady was smiling at her. "I'm sorry spaced out a bit. Was something said?" 

The blonde chuckled, checking up on Lincoln's vitals, "I said I'm Dr. Griffin, but you can call me Clarke. Who might you guys be?" 

Dr. Griffin? Why does that sound familiar? Before Lexa could answer the door opened and in walked another doctor looking flustered. 

"There you are!" She said looking at Lexa. 

The blonde, Clarke, turned around to the new addition to the room. "Mom? What are you doing here?" 

The woman looked over at Clarke, "I was looking for my patient to check her vitals and see how she's doing after being shot and to my surprise," she threw her arms in the air, "she was not in her room. So I decided to look here and I found her." Everyone turned their heads towards Lexa.

Lexa looked like a deer caught in headlights. She turned in her chair to look behind her like there was going to be a person back there. She is too doped up for this.

~~~~~

Clarke opened the door to Lincoln's room to check how he was doing and looking at his vitals but only stayed in the doorway. There were two other women in the room now, a dirty blonde who was yelling at Lincoln and the other woman, and a brunette who looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. That is until the woman yelling stopped yelling and Lincoln and the brunette looked at each other then back to the woman and coughed something into their hands that sounded a bit like 'vibe killer' and snickered. 

"Anya you need a Snickers," Lincoln had said to the blonde, Anya, who looked so confused. 

"What?"

"Cause you're not yourself when you're hungry," The brunette finished for Lincoln as they busted out laughing. She had to give it to them, that was pretty funny and she had to bite her cheek so she didn't laugh. But Anya didn't find it so funny cause she yelled at the two.

"I'm going to kill you guys!"

Clarke thought she should step in then, "I'd prefer you didn't kill Mr. Woods. I spent a while taking the bullet out of his shoulder and stitching him up. Blood is also a bitch to get out of things and I don't want to clean that up." She walked over the Lincolns bed smiling. 

"Hi, Clarke!" Lincoln smiled at her. 

"Hello, Lincoln." She smiled back. "I'm Dr. Griffin but you can call me Clarke. Who might you guys be?" She looked over at the two women. 

"I'm Anya Woods." The blonde answered nodding her head at Clarke.

Clarke looked over to the brunette to find her just staring at her. Clarke took this small amount of time to get a look at the brunette. She was beautiful. She had green eyes that looked like the forest, a sharp jawline, plump lips, and her brunette hair up. 

"Hey, dumbass," Anya yelled when the brunette didn't answer. It seemed to do the trick cause the woman blinked a couple of times and looked at everyone. 

"I'm sorry spaced out a bit. Was something said?" She blushed a little at being caught staring. 

Clarke just smiled and repeated herself, "I said, I'm Dr. Griffin but you can call me Clarke. Who might you guys be?"

The brunette didn't have a chance to answer before the door opened and someone walked in. 

"There you are!" Wait, that voice sounds familiar. 

Clarke turned around, "Mom? What are you doing here?" Now Clarke was confused. 

Her mother looked over at her, "I was looking for my patient to check her vitals and see how she's doing after being shot and to my surprise," she threw her arms in the air, "she was not in her room. So I decided to look here and I found her." With that everyone's eye's turned to the brunette sitting in the chair. 

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. And then she did the most cutest thing. She turned in her chair to look behind her as if someone else was standing back there. 

Anya facepalmed at that. "Fucking idiot," She muttered. 

Lincoln was just having a field day at this, he is laughing so hard that he has tears running down his face. "Oh, Lexaaaaaa. You're so busted."

So that's her name, Clarke thought to herself. 

"What is wrong with these two? Why do they keep laughing their asses off for no reason? Lexa is one of the most serious people you'll ever meet and Lincoln is usually a quiet person. But now they're acting like children." Anya was getting frustrated with these two. 

"They're on some pretty strong pain meds," Clarke's mother said looking at Anya. "So they're pretty high right now. They'll be like this for the next few hours." She looked back at Lexa, "Now will you tell me why you left your room?" 

"Well funny story," Lexa chuckled, "I was sitting in my room and realized Lincoln's room was right next to mine and thought why not go see how's he's doin and then we got to talkin about who Anya was going to kill. Then Anya came in and started yelling at us." Lexa then leaned forward and put her hand in front of her mouth so Anya couldn't see what she was saying and in a voice she thought was a whisper said, "But between us, I think she's hungry. Cause she's gettin a little grumpy." Lincoln nodded and pointed at Lexa agreeing with her. 

"I can hear you," Anya said looking at Lexa with a bored expression. 

Lexa jumped in her seat a little, then smoothed out her shirt like nothing happened. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looked over at the other three and winked. 

"Oh my lord," Anya sighed. She looked over to Clarke's mother and asked, "So who are you?" 

"I'm Dr. Abby Griffin. I was the one who took the bullet out of Ms. Woods's shoulder." She walked over to Lexa and stared at her for a second, "Are you coming back to the room?" 

"Can I stay in here?" She looked up at Abby pouting her lip. She just keeps getting more adorable. 

"Mom I can check on her after I'm done with Lincoln if you want," Clarke suggested looking over to her mom. 

Abby nodded, "Ok, yeah that's fine. Page me if you need anything." With that, Abby walked out of the room. 

After Clarke looked over Lincoln and seen that he was doing ok she walked over to Lexa. "Can you sit up for me so I can look at your shoulder?" 

"Yerp," Lexa sat up and scooted forward in the chair. 

It didn't take long for that to be over and she was done. "Alright well, we are all finished here. I'll go get your discharge papers. I'll be right back." She smiled.

"I'll miss you beautiful!" Lexa yelled when Clarke opened the door. 

Clarke turned to look at her with blushing and smiled when she saw Lexa with the biggest smile on her face. Adorable.


	2. That Was Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. All of you have really made my week. Sadly this chapter doesn't have any drugged up Lexa or Lincoln. Sorry.   
> I love that you guys loved the last chapter.   
> I hope you guys love this chapter as much as the last.

Clarke was on her way to a new dinner called The Dropship to meet up with her best friends Raven and Octavia for lunch. She had just got in her midnight blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro when her phone goes off. She picks up her phone to see that Raven is calling her. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, my dearest Clarkey!" Came Raven's loud voice causing Clarke to move her phone away from her ear.

"Really Raven, do you have to yell?!" 

Raven laughed, "Yes, completely." 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Raven why are you calling me? Couldn't this wait till lunch?" 

"No, it couldn't. Can you pick me up at take me to lunch? I would just walk but I don't want to." Clarke can just see her shrugging her shoulders. 

Clarke sighed, she put her phone on speaker and put it in the cupholder. "Yeah, I guess I can." She started her car and started backing out of the parking lot of the hospital. "Are you at work?"

"Yes but no."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean yes but no?"

"I'm at work but not at my workshop. I'm up on the fifth floor. Just come on up when you get here." With that Raven hung up. 

Clarke shook her head and started driving. Raven works at PPD. She does a lot there. The main thing she does there is work on is their computers and tests their weapons and even sometimes makes them. 

Clarke and Raven have been friends since college. They had been roommates their Freshman and Sophomore year then got an apartment together their Junior and Senior year and they're still living in the same apartment. They're more like sisters than friends. They would do anything for each other no matter what. So it's not any trouble for Clarke to pick Raven up for lunch. 

Clarke had just pulled up to the station and parked her car. She walked into the building and to the elevator pressing the button for the fifth floor. She's never been to that floor, she's always gone to the basement where Raven works. She doesn't even know what's on the fifth floor. The elevator dings and she steps out.

The fifth floor is where the bullpen is located. Detectives and officers were walking all over the place. Clarke stood by the elevator for a minute looking for Raven when she saw her and started walking over to her. She was sitting in a chair by a desk talking to a familiar dark blonde. 

"Rayes, whatever you did I'm not bailing you out this time," Clarke joked as she made it next to her friend.

Raven looked at her with mouth wide open and a hand over her heart, "I am hurt. Truly." 

The woman Raven had been talking to snorted, "Reyes, I'm not even surprised that you've had to be bailed out of jail before." 

Clarke looks over to the woman that Raven was talking to and recognized her, "Anya? Was it?'

Anya looked at Clarke for a second then she nodded, "Yeah, hey Doc." 

Clarke smiled, "Hey. How's Lincoln and Lexa doing?"

"Lincoln is doing fine. But Lexa is a different story." Anya shook her head. 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, "Is she still in pain?" 

Anya chuckled, "I have no idea. She doesn't do emotions." She shrugged. "But hey, if you want you can ask her yourself." She nodded to something behind Clarke. 

Clarke turned around to see Lexa walking out of the elevator dragging a guy with her. The guy starts trying to get out of her grip but he doesn't accomplish that when Lexa slammed him against the wall. Clarke has to say Lexa has a nice ass in those jeans and don't even get her started on the muscles she can see straining against the black button-up Lexa's wearing. 

"Ugh, bitch!" He groaned.

Lexa chuckled with no humor, "Wow thanks for the compliment." She yanked the guy off the wall and pulled him over to the holding cells and threw him in. She slammed the door to the cell, walked over to her desk and sat down. 

"That was hot." Clarke's eye's widened thinking she had been the one to say that but it was actually Raven. Clarke looked down at her best friend and slapped her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Raven yelled causing people to look at them, including a brunette who also got up from her seat and started walking over to them. "Fucking bitch," Raven mumbled rubbing her head where Clarke slapped her. 

Clarke looked down at her and shrugged, "You deserved it." Anya just sat there smirking at the pair. 

"Here I thought doctors were supposed to heal people not cause injuries." Lexa joked. "Fancy seeing you here, Doc." 

"Yeah well, I'm here to pick up Raven because she's lazy to walk a block to where we are supposed to be having lunch." Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend who just smiled. 

"You love me." Raven winked. 

Clarke snorted, "You keep telling yourself that. But speaking of people I love we have to meet Octavia at the dinner in," She looks at her phone, "ten minutes. So we have to go." 

"Ugh fine." Raven sighs dramatically as she gets out of her chair. 

"Where are you guys going to lunch at?" Anya asks. 

"We're going to the new dinner called The Dropship," Raven said.

Lexa nodded, "I've heard of that place. It sounds nice."

Raven grinned like she has an idea, it's never good when she does that. "You guys should come with us." 

Lexa looked like she was going to decline but before she could open her mouth Anya spoke up, "We would love to." She grinned. "But do you mind if Lincoln comes along?"

"Oh yeah, it's ok." Raven waved off. 

"Ight well I'll get Lincoln. Be right back." Anya walked off into the break room and came out a second later, Lincoln in tow. When he saw Clarke he smiled. 

"Hey, Clarke." He greeted. 

"Hello, Lincoln." Clarke smiled back. 

"So how are we doing this?" Raven asked as they headed to the elevator and stepped in. "Who's riding with who?" 

"We can all ride in my car? But Lincoln would have to sit in the front." Clarke suggested. 

They all nodded their heads and stepped out of the elevator heading towards the parking lot and following Clarke to her car. 

Raven basically skipped to the car, "Clarke can I drive?" She asked sticking out her bottom lip. 

"Ha, you're funny." Clarke chuckled shaking her head, "No you can't drive my car." They had gotten to the car and Clarke unlocked it. 

"Nice ride," Lexa said checking it out.

Clarke smiled, "Thanks. It's my baby and I would never let anything happen to it." The last part directed towards Raven. 

Raven groaned throwing her hands in the air, "It was one time and I already said I'm sorry so many times." 

That piqued Anya's interest, "What'd she do?" She asked as she got in the back.

"I did nothing!" Raven yelled as she got in after Anya. Clarke was driving with Lincoln in the passenger seat, Lexa behind him, Anya in the middle and Raven behind Clarke. 

"Bet," Clarke started the car and drove out of the parking lot heading towards the dinner. "Raven asked if she could drive Alfred, this baby right here, cause she had a date. Well, me being the best friend that I am, said yes. The next morning when I went to get into my car I noticed something on the side of my car," Clarke glared at Raven through the rear-view mirror. "There was a scratch from the driver's door to the back tire." 

"Oh my lord! What the hell happened?" Lexa asked, eyes wide and eyebrows almost in her hair.

Clarke chuckled, "Raven's date was crazy." 

"Hey, no they weren't!" 

"Well, they had gone out to get drinks at a pretty popular bar. And at the bar was Raven's ex and they talked for a little. To say Raven's date didn't take it well would be an understatement." Clarke chuckled. Raven just groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Raven had gone to the bathroom and when she came out she couldn't find her date. She found them. Outside. By my car. As crazy keyed it." 

Anya, Lexa, and Lincoln looked over to Raven with wide eyes and eyebrows shooting up. 

"Ok but like she was hot!" Raven tried defending herself. 

"So what'd you do?" Lincoln asked Clarke looking over to her. 

"Oh, yeah, I went back upstares and woke up Raven and had her pay for it to be fixed." Clarke shrugged. 

"Um, no! That's not what happened." Raven exclaimed looking at the other three in the car. "She fucking came busting through my room woke me up, dragged me out of my warm cozy bed, in nothing but shorts and a tank top, and outside in the deadass of winter demanding that I tell her what happened to her poor baby. Then she made me pay for the damage, which I already was going to do, so I don't mind that part. But honestly, it was like hurricane Clarke began and anything in her path was as good as dead." Raven finished as Clarke pulled into the dinners and parked. 

All three detectives stared at Clarke as she turned off the car and took her keys out of the ignition. 

She looked at them with an innocent look, "Like I said, I went back upstares, woke her up and had her pay for the damage." She then shrugged and got out of the car. Lincoln was next, then Raven, then Anya, and then Lexa. 

~~~~~

Lexa was having a good day. She woke up, went for her morning jog, ate a good breakfast, and then got ready for the day. When she got to work she sat at her desk and turned on her computer. She was excited for today.

Lexa has been working on a case for a couple of days and last night she found something that could help catch the guy. He had broken into two jewelry stores the last five nights and Lexa finally got a fingerprint. When her computer turned on she looked the guy up to see if he's on file. And boom a minute later there he is on her computer.

Dax Horne  
Age: 19  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 195 lbs  
Family: Mother- Deceased, Father- unknown.   
Education: Dropped out of High School  
Job: None  
Criminal Record: Grand Theft Auto, Petty Theft, and Vandalism.

Lexa looked over all the evidence she had on the break-ins. They had his fingerprints and video footage of him breaking in. All she had to do is find where he lives and then go get him. Lexa reached over to the phone at her desk and called the one person who could help. 

"Raven Reyes speaking. To whom am I speaking to?" Came the voice on the other end of the phone. 

"This is Detective Lexa Woods." 

"Yes, hello Detective Woods. How may my awesomeness be of service to you this fine morning?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I need you to help me find where a guy lives." 

"Alrighty then. I'll be up in a minute." 

Lexa hung up and not a minute later then brunette walked out of the elevator. Raven found out where Dax lives in about five minutes and in six Lexa was putting on her leather jacket and walking out the door. 

Dax had been at the address that Raven gave her. He had been walking out of his house when Lexa got there. As soon as he saw Lexa he started running. It wasn't hard to catch him, he wasn't fast and he kept stopping to throw or push useless things in front of Lexa to slow her down but it didn't work. Lexa never understood that, throwing and pushing objects in front of someone running after you, it barely works. You're just slowing yourself down and in the end, you get caught, which is what happened to him. 

She took him back to the station where she slammed him against the wall for trying to escape. "Ugh, bitch!" 

"Wow, thanks for the compliment." Lexa liked it when people called her a bitch thinking that would make her mad or something. She knew she was a bitch. In fact, she likes being a bitch.

She threw him in the holding cell and walked to her desk about to do the paperwork when she heard someone say something like that was hot and then the same voice yell ow! which caused her to turn around. Standing there was the same doctor she called beautiful last week when she was dopped up on pain meds. She had on tight black jeans that show off her curves in all the right places, a light blue tank top under a dark blue jacket, and a pair of black vans. She was looking nice. 

Lexa walked over, seeing that Clarke was also standing by Anya and Raven. They talked for a minute until Raven invited Anya and herself to lunch with them. She was going to kindly decline, she had a lot of paperwork to do, but Anya beat her to it and said they'd go along with Lincoln. 

When they made it to Clarke's car Lexa was in love, she was basically drooling. Clarke had a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. She had listened closely to why Clarke wouldn't let Raven drive her car and was shocked that someone would key this amazing car. Lexa can see why Clarke won't let Raven drive it anymore. Lexa would be lying if she said she didn't get a little bit hot when Raven was talking about how Clarke drug her out of her bed and outside. Just looking at the blonde you wouldn't have thought she would do that. 

When they got to the dinner Lexa had to take a deep breath to calm herself. This lunch is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let me have it. Was it as good as the last? But tell me what you think.   
> I love you guys! 
> 
> See you on the flip side! =P


	3. Sexy, Hot, Blue-eyed, Blonde, Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lunch and some plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry. I just haven't really had the motivation to write lately. Plus with quarantine and school being closed then I haven't had time to think about writing since I've had to be doing online stuff. I had also gotten a little sick when all this stuff started and that was not fun. Stressful. 
> 
> But alas I got the chapter done and I'm happy with it. I hope you guys are too.
> 
> Also thank you for all your comments and kudos. When I see you guys comment it really makes my day. I love you guys. <3
> 
> Once again sorry for the very late update. Have fun reading. See you when you're done reading.

"Hey, Clarke!" 

Clarke walked into the dinner first and saw one of her close friends. She smiled, "Hey, Monty." She gave him a big hug. "I didn't know you were working today." She stepped back to let Raven hug him. 

Monty hugged Raven and chuckled, "Clarke I own the place I'm going to be here more than not." Monty was the co-owner of The Dropship. 

"Speaking of owning this place where's..." 

"Is that the legendary Clarke Griffin I hear." A loud voice interrupted Clarke. A scrawny guy with goggles on his head and an excited grin on his face came out of the kitchen. 

"Speak of the devil," Raven chuckled. "Hey, Jasper."

"Oh my! And THE Raven Reyes? My day is just getting better." He gave both girls a big hug. 

"Well, we had to come and see our Chemists," Clarke said. 

"Aww," Jasper put his hand over his heart. "You came all the way here to see us," He wiped away fake tears. 

Like she was about to give bad news Clarke put her hand on Jasper's shoulder, "Unfortunately we didn't. We're actually here to have lunch with O." 

Jasper shook his head and took a deep breath and blinked a lot like he was collecting himself, "It's okay. I'm fine." 

"I'll give you a minute." Clarke patted his shoulder trying not to laugh.

"You guys are ridiculous," Monty shook his head at his friends. He started picking up menus, "Three?" 

Clarke shook her head, "Um no it's actually six. Raven invited some friends." She pointed to the three detectives standing behind her. "That's Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln.

"Oh," Monty looked over at the three and smiled. "Hi I'm Monty and this is Jasper. We own this here establishment." He picked up six menus and started walking, "Follow me and I'll show you to your seats."

They all followed Monty to their table and sat down. Clarke at the end of the table, Raven on her right with Anya next to her, Lincoln in front of Anya and Lexa in front of Clarke. 

"So what can I get you guys to drink?" Monty took out his pen and notepad. 

"Sweet Tea for me and a Coke for this dummy." Clarke nudged Raven playfully. 

"Aw, you know me so well babe." Raven leaned over and kissed Clarke's cheek. 

Clarke chuckled rolling her eyes. When Clarke looked up she noticed Lexa's jaw was tensed up and she was looking at everything but Clarke. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, that's weird. Clarke didn't dwell on it long as a voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Do you know what Octavia would want to drink?" Monty looked down at her. 

"Um, probably water. She's coming from the gym so she might want it."

"Alright." Monty wrote it down and looked at the other three at the table. Lexa and Lincoln got sweet teas while Anya got a coke. "I'll get those and be right back." He nodded and walked away. 

It was silent at the table for a minute while everyone looked at their menus.

"So when is O getting here?" Raven asked when everyone put their menus down. 

Clarke looked at her phone, "She just texted and said she's about a minute or two away." She put her phone back in her pocket. 

"Ight," Raven nodded. 

There was another awkward silence at the table. No one knew what to say. Thankfully it didn't last long. The door to the dinner opened and in walked a brunette with a black tank top, black shorts, and tennis shoes on. She looked around for a second until she saw who she was looking for and started walking over to the table. 

"Hey bitches!" She squealed. 

"Hey, O." Clarke and Raven got up and hugged their friend. 

"And who might these models be?" Octavia whispered before they all pulled apart. 

Clarke chuckled, pulling out of the hug. "Octavia, this is Lexa, Lincoln, and Anya." She pointed to the three sitting at the table. "Guys, this is Octavia." 

Octavia smiled at them, "Nice to meet you guys." She was about to say more when someone called her name behind her. Her face lit up when she saw who it was, "Monty, how's it going?" Clarke and Raven sat back down.

Monty handed out their drinks and turned to Octavia. "It's going good." He hugged her. 

"Do I get a hug?" Jasper popped up behind her.

"Of course Jasper." Octavia turned around and hugged him. She went over to the only seat left, between Lexa and Lincoln and in front of Raven, and sat down. 

"So does everyone know what they want?" Monty asked as Octavia got settled in. Everyone nodded and ordered. "Alright, I'll go put that in and it should be out soon." 

"So," Octavia began, "How do you guys know Raven and Clarke?" She asked the three detectives. 

"Well," Anya began, "we know Raven from work. And we only met Clarke a week ago in the hospital."

"So are guys also nerds who like to build weird stuff too?" 

Lincoln chuckled, "No we are detectives. What's funny is that we actually met Clarke after Lexa and I were shot in the shoulder. Clarke was the doctor that stitched me up. Which I still haven't thanked you for, so thank you, Clarke." 

Clarke smiled, "You're welcome but I was just doing my job so no need to thank me."

"How did you guys get shot?" Raven asked. Clarke was also curious about how they got shot. 

"That's a funny story." Lincoln chuckled. "Lexa and I..." 

"Were trying to get this guy running from us but we didn't know he had a gun and he shot at us," Lexa said before he could continue. "See funny. Hahaha." She grabbed her water and took a drink. 

Clarke could see Lexa blushing and decided to change the topic. "Speaking of that day," She turned to her friends and smiled, "guess who else came to the hospital." 

"Going from the smile on your face, I'm guessing it's good?" Raven said. 

Clarke nodded, "Yes, very good." 

Octavia furrowed her brows, thinking really hard before shaking her head, "I don't know." 

"Charlotte." If possible Clarke's smile got bigger.

"That's great," Octavia said.

"How is she doing? Is she still in that wheelchair?" Raven asked smiling too.

"Charlotte's doing great. She's still in the wheelchair and will be for the next month or two." Clarke chuckled, "She does not like it at all." 

Raven shook her head, "That's because being in one sucks. Trust me, I know." 

"Who's Charlotte?" Lexa asked.

"Charlotte was a patient of mine a month ago. She and her mother were in a car accident. Charlotte had had her feet up on the dash during the accident and had to have surgery on her left leg. It was a stressful two hours. Charlotte had a bad concussion and was released from the hospital the week before last. Through the two weeks that she was staying at the hospital I would visit her a lot. She's a great kid." Clarke smiled. 

"Well, I for one think you're a great doctor," Lincoln smiled at Clarke. 

Clarke laughed, "Thanks Lincoln. And you were a great patient. Both of you were." Clarke smiled at Lexa. 

Anya snorted, "How? They were both high off their asses." 

"Wait!" Raven gasped. "You're telling me that I missed The Commander getting high?" Anya nodded. "Damnit!" Raven groaned. "I would have loved to see that. Lexa's such a hardass, seeing her high would have been the best thing." 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I'm not a hardass." Lincoln, Anya, and Raven all looked at Lexa with raised eyebrows. "Fine. I'm a little bit of a hardass." 

"A little?" Lincoln scoffed. 

Lexa opened her mouth but before a word could come out Monty came over with their food. 

"Thank you, Monty." Clarke smiled at him as he left. 

"So, Octavia, Raven works at the station and Clarke is a doctor. What do you do?" Anya asked taking a bite of her burger. 

Swallowing the salad in her mouth Octavia answered, I own a bar called Delinquents." 

"I've heard of that place." Anya nodded taking another bite.

"Why'd you name it Delinquents?" Lincoln asked leaning forward a bit. 

Octavia grinned, "Well, Clarke, Raven, and myself went to the same college. We were part of a group along with Jasper, Monty, my older brother, Bellamy, and a few other kids. We were all very close and you would barely see any of us without at least two of us together. We were known around campus as..." She paused looking for the words. 

"Partiers, prankers, and trouble makers to name a few. But our title was The Delinquents " Raven helped out. "We were the best group there. We were the hottest group and everyone knew it. We used to get into so much stuff and probably would have gotten into so much more stuff if Griffin didn't stop us from doing some stupid shit." 

"So Clarke was the mother of The Delinquents?" Anya asked not looking surprised. 

Raven, Clarke, and Octavia snorted at the same time, "No. You could say she was the leader of the group but definitely not the mother of the group." Raven laughed.

"Yes, she stopped us from doing stuff that could have gotten us expelled or sent to jail but Clarke was the one who came up with our best pranks and stuff. Clarke had a reputation." Octavia chuckled looking at Clarke shake her head. 

Anya raised an eyebrow, looking Clarke up and down, "You had a reputation?" 

"No, I didn't." 

"Yes, she did. She was always this," Raven gestured to Clarke, "sexy, hot, blue-eyed, blonde, mature, goody-two-shoes doctor that you see in front of you. She used to be a sexy, hot, blue-eyed, blonde, bombshell who knew how to party and could drink anyone under the table and still be able to walk straight. She was the best of us. And she even had a nickname." She grinned. 

Anya grinned seeing Clarke blush, "What is it?" By now everyone is interested in how the good doctor wasn't always such a goody-goody. 

Clarke glared at her friend, "Don't even say it, Raven." And that was Clarke's mistake. She told Raven not to say it but she didn't say anything about Octavia saying it. 

"Party Girl Griffin!" Octavia exclaimed grinning. 

Clarke glared at her friends, "I hate you guys." 

"You love us." Raven hugged Clarke. 

"Whatever." Clarke rolled her but couldn't hold back the smile that was tugging at her lips. 

~~~~~

The rest of the lunch was spent talking about what they were doing for the rest of the day. Seeing as it was Friday none of them had any plans when they got off work, other than Octavia who owned a bar and had to be there all night. When they were all walking out of the dinner Raven got an idea. 

"Guys," Raven clapped her hands together getting the group's attention. "Why don't we all hang out at O's bar tonight. It could be fun. None of us having anything going on tonight anyway." 

Anya shrugged, "Sure, I'm in. I could use a drink."

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah sounds like fun." 

Everyone looked over to Clarke and Lexa. Lexa didn't really feel like going out. She was planning on staying in and watching documentaries while she ate take out. That plan is thrown out the window when she just shrugs her shoulders indicating that she'll go. 

Clarke scrunched up her nose, "I don't know Rae. I was planning on staying in and painting a bit." 

Raven grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled it like a child and pouted, "Come on Clarke, when was the last time you came out with us for a drink?" Clarke opened her mouth then closed it furrowing her brow. "Exactly! You can't even remember. I do. It was a month ago and you only came out because it was Jasper's birthday. You were only there for an hour then went home 'cause you were tired. Come out with us tonight. Have fun for once." 

"Yeah Clarke. Come have fun with us." Octavia joined in, tugging on her other arm. 

Clarke sighed, defeated. "Fine." Her friends cheered in victory. "But I'm not going to be the one driving." 

"Well if you guys want you can just drive over to the bar and then crash at my place tonight," Octavia suggested. 

"Do you live close to your bar?" Lexa asked.

"I live in the loft above my bar. It has two guest rooms. As long as I get to sleep in my bed you guys can stay." 

"Alright it's settled, we are going to get drinks tonight. I say meet there at eight? Sound good?" When everyone nodded Raven clapped her hands. "Awesome! This is going to be fun." 

When everything was set up they all got back into Clarke's car, other than Octavia who walked in a different direction. When everyone was in and buckled Clarke drove off to PPD. 

Lexa actually had a nice time at lunch today. She's happy Anya made her come along. She would have just sat at her desk the whole time and worked through lunch. Lexa's also glad she got to learn a little about the young blonde doctor. 

In all honesty, Lexa is glad they're all going out for drinks. She's been really stressed and needed a drink. Raven's right, tonight's going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you finished the chapter. How was it? Please leave a comment. I love when you guys leave them. 
> 
> Welp I'll see you on the flip side. =)


	4. Amen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven hang out at the station. And what you've all been waiting for, the gang at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy partners!  
> I hope you guys are staying healthy and are doing great.  
> This is the longest chapter I've ever done, 4,600 words. More than half of it is in Lexa's POV because I haven't really written from her POV as much as I have for Clarkes.  
> Thank you all for the comments I really loved them and the kudos. I love you guys!  
> I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked hard for the last two days on it. A lot of deleting had been done because my cant kept stepping on my computer.  
> Have fun reading. See you when you're done reading.

Clarke was hanging-out with Raven while she worked since she needed a ride home after and Clarke didn't want to drive back here to pick her up. They had been back for half an hour and Clarke was impressed with Raven's space. 

Clarke's never been in Raven's workshop for more than a minute before. Well, it's more of a garage. It was a small garage attached to the station. Raven works on a lot of stuff at the station. Raven doesn't really have a specific job title, she kind of just does a little bit of everything. Raven could even be a detective, she has everything she needs for it but she decided that she would rather fix stuff around the station that needed fixing. She would help out in the field if they need it but usually stayed in her, as she likes to call it, Rave Cave. 

Clarke rolled her eyes when she thought of when Raven named it that. 

*

"Clarke I have this whole space to myself." Raven sat at the end of Clarke's bed as Clarke was trying to sleep after a long shift at the hospital. "They said that I could work on stuff in there. It's my own office. But I don't want to call it my office. It sounds too lame." 

Without even lifting her head from her pillows Clarke grunted, "That's great Raven. So happy for you." 

"I know it's so great. Let's think of some names for my space." A grunt came from the blonde. "No not that, it's not cool. What about the Women Cave?" Grunt. "Yeah, I don't like it either. I don't know Clarke." Grunt. "I want it to be cool like Batman. He had the Bat Cave and that's just awesome." 

"Rave, I'm trying to sleep. I had a long shift and I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?" Clarke grunted pulling the blankets up over her head. 

"Yes! That's it!" Raven snapped her fingers jumping up off her friend's bed. "The Rave Cave! You're awesome Clarke! Thanks for the help." With that, she left the room. 

"Dumbass." Clarke burrowed more into her blankets and pillows. 

*

"Hey, Clarke, can you go get my rag off my desk? I kind of have my hands full right now." Raven called from under a police car, breaking her from her memories. 

Clarke got up and walked to Raven's desk. "Yeah. Where is it?" She looked around but couldn't find it. 

There was a sound of metal falling and cursing coming from under the car. "Fucking stupid ass piece of junk!" There was a huff in the same direction. "You can't find it?"

Clarke shook her head then realized Raven couldn't see her. "No. I can't find it over here." 

"Ugh. I must have left it somewhere today." 

"Well, where have you been today? I can go find it." Clarke grabbed her phone and walked towards the door. 

"I haven't been a whole lot of places today," Raven grunted. "I've only left to go to lunch. Oh, wait! I went upstairs to help Lexa find some dude and then talked with Anya until you got here. So, I'm guessing it's either at Lexa's desk or Anya's." Raven cheered in victory as she got what she was trying to get. "Ha! Suck it dumbass!" 

Clarke chuckled at her friend and walked out the door and made her way towards the elevator. She didn't have to wait long until she stepped in and pressed the fifth floor. As Clarke stood there by herself it finally hit her that she would end up running into Lexa seeing as Raven's rag might be at her desk. Great now she's nervous. She doesn't really know why she's nervous, all she's doing is asking if Raven left her rag up here. No reason to be nervous. 

Fortunately, the elevator doors opened before she could freak out too much. She walked out and looked over to where she remembered Anya's desk was but she wasn't there. She walked over to where Lexa's desk was and saw that Lexa was there but so was the guy she brought in earlier before they all went to lunch. She was about to turn around and tell Raven they were busy when the guy at Lexa's desk saw her. 

He licked his lips looking her up and down. "Hey, hot stuff. You lookin real fine. What's your name?" He winked at her.

Clarke had to stop herself from gagging. She was about to tell him to go fuck himself but then Lexa beat her to it.

Lexa looked up and she looked pissed. When she saw that it was Clarke he was talking to she looked even more pissed. Clarke could see that her jaw was clenched hard. She saw Lexa take a deep breath, probably calming herself down so she didn't hit this dude. "Mr. Horne I high suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want to add sexual harassment to the list of things you are being arrested for." She glared at him. 

The guy looked at Lexa then back at Clarke winking at her again. "Come on detective you can't say she doesn't look smokin." He grinned. 

Lexa growled, full-blown growled, at the guy next to her. She looked like she was about to kill him. But before she could Clarke stepped in. 

Clarke couldn't hold it back this time. She gagged in disgust, stopping Lexa from what she was going to do. "Lord I hate men." She walked around the desk so she was standing by Lexa and not in the guy's direct line of sight.

Lexa stood up so she could fully block Clarke from the guy still staring at her. "Clarke, what are you doing up here? You dropped us off like an hour ago."

"I'm hanging out with Raven while she works so I don't have to drive back here later to pick her up." 

Lexa nodded but looked confused. "If you're hanging out with Raven, why are you up here?" Lexa scrunched up her nose, "Not that I wouldn't like seeing you up here or anything." She was rambling. 

Clarke smiled. "I came up here to ask if Raven left her rag up here. She said she might have left it up here when she was helping you with stuff. Anya wasn't at her desk and when I saw that you busy over here I was going to go back and tell her you guys were busy but Douche Nozzle was being a guy and disgusting."

Lexa snorted at Clarke's nickname for the guy. She looked over her desk and saw a rag under some papers. She reached over to get it but still kept Douche Nozzle's view blocked. "Is this what you're looking for?" Lexa held up a red rag that had grease stains all over it. 

Clarke nodded, grabbing the rag. "Yes, thank you, Lexa." She started walking away but when she noticed that the guy was still staring at her she turned back around and went back over to Lexa and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled away to see a shocked Lexa and a disgusted Douche Nozzle. Clarke smirked. "I'll see you later tonight, babe." With a wink to Lexa, she turned around and walked over to the elevator. While waiting she looked back over to Lexa. Lexa was still a little shocked but was smirking because Douche Nozzle finally stopped watching Clarke and was now scowling at the ground. 

Good, Clarke thought. She planned to get the guy to stop staring at her, it just worked better in her favor because her plan worked and she got to kiss Lexa on the cheek. Clarke stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed she saw Lexa looking at her smiling. Well, that's a win-win in my book, she thought as the doors closed. 

Clarke sauntered out of the elevator and over to Raven to give her the rag. "Found your rag. Here you go." Clarke dropped it on Raven since she was still under the car. 

Raven gripped the side of the car and pulled herself out from under the car on her wheelie thing, Clarke didn't know what it was called so she called it a wheelie thing, covered in grease. 

"Thanks, Princess." Raven smiled grabbing to rag off her chest and wiped off her hands. "Where was it?" 

Clarke went back over to the table she was sitting on before she went to get Raven's rag. The table had a bunch of tools and wires. She hopped onto space she cleared off earlier and swung her legs that were dangling off the table. "It was upstairs." 

Raven nodded and walked over to her desk where she has a mini-fridge beside it. She grabbed a white Gatorade and drank some before walking over to the table Clarke's sitting on. "Was it at Lexa's or Anya's desk? Oh, the better question is, was there any cute perps?" Raven wiggled her eyebrows up and down. 

Clarke snorted thinking about the guy Lexa had at her desk. She then proceeded to tell Raven what happened. Raven laughed when Clarke talked about having to hold herself from gagging. "Guys are idiots."

Raven chuckled nodding along. "Yeah, I agree. Women are better." 

"Amen!" Clarke raised her hand like she was at church causing Raven to bust out laughing. 

After calming down and catching her breath Raven went back to work until it was time to leave and head home to get ready for the night. 

Clarke was happy to be going out tonight. She hasn't hung out with her friends much lately and she misses them. Plus she gets the chance to learn more about Lexa. Tonight is going to be fun, she thought as she and Raven got into the car to head home. 

~~~~~

Lexa had just gotten to the bar and got off her black motorcycle. She was a little late due to leaving the station later than she wanted to. Dax wouldn't cooperate and when he finally did and they got everything they needed she left. When she got home she realized it was ten till eight so she sent a text to Anya saying she was going to be a little late. 

So here she is walking into Delinquents ten minutes after eight with her bag on her back. 

Stepping into the bar she's immediately hit with the smell of alcohol. It's a nice bar. It has a bit of a future post-apocalyptic look to it. The bar is in the middle of the place with tables and booths to the right of it and the sound system and dance floor to the left of it. Lexa nods her appreciation. She finally spotted her friends in a booth in the back corner and made her way over to them.

As she got there she noticed that neither Clarke or Raven were there but there were two guys she'd never seen before. 

Anya was the first to notice her and waved her over. "Hey, Commander. Nice of you to join us," She yelled causing Lincoln and the other two unknown guys to look her way. 

Lincoln smiled at her. "Hey, Lex." He handed her a beer she got there.

Lexa took a swig from it. "Hey sorry I'm a little late. That guy I got today wasn't talking." 

Lincoln waved it off. "It's ok we get it. You're here now. That's all that matters. Lexa, this is Bellamy and Murphy." He gestured to the guys sitting in front of him. "They're friends of Clarke, Raven, and Octavia." 

"I'm Bellamy, Octavia's older brother. And this is Murphy." The guy closes to her smiled at her. 

Lexa just nodded at him giving him a tight-lipped smile. She took another sip of her beer before looking around again. "Where's Clarke and Raven?" 

Bellamy pointed to the dance floor, "Raven dragged Clarke into that mess." When he saw that Lexa had a bag on her back he nodded to it. "I take it you're also staying at O's tonight?" Lexa nodded. "Come on I'll take you upstairs so you can put your stuff there." He then got up and started walking to a door in the back. 

After putting her stuff upstairs Lexa and Bellamy made their way back to the booth. Lexa noticed that Clarke and Raven were at the booth now. Lexa almost choking on nothing. Clarke had on jean shorts that showed off her legs, a blue crop-top showing a little bit of her stomach, and a pair of black vans, her hair was up in a nice messy bun exposing her neck. Clarke was absolutely breathtaking. Lexa had to stop herself from drooling on herself. 

Is it getting hot on here, Lexa thought to herself as she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows showing her forearms. 

Raven noticed her coming over and she waved like her life depended on it. Yeah, she's drunk.

"Commander, you're here!" Raven yelled. 

"Yes Raven, I am. And I see you're already drunk." Lexa smirked sitting next to Anya which was in front of Raven. 

Clarke snorted, "She's not drunk. She's just loud and obnoxious." 

Raven gasped and threw her hand over her heart. "How could you say such hurtful words to your best friend?" 

Clarke shook her head smiling at Raven's dramatics. "Because it's true." 

Raven shrugged. "Yeah, ok I see that." Everyone laughed at the way she just admitted that it's true. Her face lit up. "Guys, I know what we need?"

"And what is it that we need?" Anya raised an eyebrow at the bubbly brunette. 

Raven smirked. "Shots!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. 

"No." Clarke shook her head. 

That got Lexa's attention. "Why no?" 

Raven turned to her and smirked. "I want to get Party Girl Griffin to come out and play tonight. So the question is, what's the fastest was we summon a Part Girl Griffin?" She pointed at Murphy and Bellamy with a smirk. 

"Shots are the fastest way to summon a Party Girl Griffin." They both said at the same time making everyone laugh but Clarke. 

"Yes! Thank you, my little munchkins." She patted both their heads. "So now you see we need shots." 

"Did you guys practice that?" Anya asked. 

Raven shook her head. "Nope. It's just common knowledge that shots are the way to Party Girl Griffin's heart. Or well liver." Raven threw her arm around Clarke. "What shots should we get? Tequila or Vodka? Both are your favorites. And I'll even let you pick." 

Clarke rolled her eyes before getting a mischievous smile. "I say Vodka. I know for a fact you can't take a shot of Vodka with dying, Murphy hates Vodka and Bellamy gets the worst hangover after drinking it." All three of the blondes friends groaned. 

"Ugh, fuck! I thought you would pick Tequila." Raven groaned. "Fine." As Raven went to get up Lexa put her hand up stopping Raven from getting up. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll go get them." She got up and walked over to the bar and ordered seven shots, six with Vodka and one with water. Lexa could see that Clarke didn't want to do it which is why she offered to get the shots. It's so she can give Clarke the one with water and everyone else would get Vodka. When she got the tray with the shots on it she asked which was the one with water and kept an eye on it so she could give that one to Clarke. 

When she got to the table she handed out the shots. As she handed Clarke her "shot" she winked. Clarke looked at her confused. 

"Alright, on three," Raven said getting her shot. "One... two..." Lexa made eye contact with Clarke and raised her shot glass as a cheer. "Three." Everyone lifter their shot glasses and threw them back. Lexa and Clarke still staring at each other. 

Lexa watched as Clarke realized it was water. She was confused for a second until she figured it out and played it off like she was grimacing at the burn of alcohol. 

"Ugh, I hate that stuff!" Raven shook her head with a grimacing face. "I don't know how you do it, Griffin. This shit is gross" She looked at the three detectives in front of her and seen that they weren't even making a face.

When Lexa noticed Raven looking at them like they grew three heads she laughed. "What's wrong Reyes?" 

"How the hell?" 

The three detectives laughing. "We used to sneak into their parent's cabinets and got their good stuff. I mean stuff a lot stronger than Vodka. So this is nothing." Lexa smirked. 

Raven just blinked looking at them. "Wow." 

They all sat there talking and drinking for another hour. They were all tipsy or in Raven's case drunk. 

Raven jumped up out of the booth. "Alright, now that we have that shit in our systems, who wants to dance?" Raven dragged Clarke out of the booth not even giving her a choice. 

Lexa watched as the blonde was being pulled of the booth with an amused smirk. 

Clarke saw Lexa smirking at her and smirked back at her. "Nope. If I'm being dragged out here so are you." With that, Clarke grabbed onto Lexa's arm and pulled her with her. 

As they got to the dance floor Raven went off and started dancing with random people leaving Clarke and Lexa. 

Clarke turned to Lexa and smiled. "Wanna dance with me?" Lexa just rose an eyebrow at her. "Please?" Clarke stuck out her bottom lip and gave Lexa her puppy eyes. 

Lexa was already going to stay and dance with Clarke but when Clarke stuck out her lip Lexa realized she's a goner. Fuck. I'm screwed. Lexa nodded. "I guess dancing for a few would be fun." 

Clarke smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her further onto the dance floor. When they got to a place Clarke liked they started dancing. Since there were a lot of people dancing Clarke and Lexa were dancing closely. After a few songs, the space between them lessened. 

Clarke squealed when the next song came on and started dancing closer to Lexa. "I love this song!" 

"There she goes  
Shaking that ass on the floor.  
Bumpin' and grindin' that pole.  
The way she's grindin' that pole,  
I think I'm losing control." 

You think you're losing control? I think I'm losing control, Lexa thought when Clarke turned around and started grinding on Lexa. Lexa didn't know if it was the alcohol running through her that gave her the confidence but she grabbed Clarke's hips and pulled dancing with her to the beat of the song. Clarke's back flush against Lexa's front. Lexa could now hear that Clarke was singing along to the song. 

"Two to the one  
from the one to the three.  
I like good pussy and I like good trees.  
Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe,  
and I get more ass than a toilet seat.  
Three to the one from the one to the three,  
I met a bad bitch last night in the D.  
Let me tell you how I made her leave with me,  
conversation and Hennessey." 

Lexa was actually going to die. This woman is going to kill her. Clarke's shirt had risen during the dancing and now Lexa's thumb was rubbing the exposed skin of her stomach. When Lexa noticed what part of the song was about to play she started singing the verse in Clarke's ear. 

"Shake that ass for me,  
shake that ass for me.  
Come on girl,  
shake that ass for me,  
shake that ass for me."

Lexa could feel the goosebumps on Clarke's skin and grinned. 

They danced for another two songs before going back to the table to get hydrated. No one was there when they got there and Lexa was happy about that. Gives her time to talk to Clarke alone. They sit down next to each other not caring that there is another side of the booth. They grabbed their drinks and sat in comfortable silence for a bit. 

Clarke was the first to break the silence between them, "So Lexa, tell me about yourself." Clarke turned in the both to look at Lexa. 

Lexa put her drink down and faced Clarke. She thought for a moment about what she wanted to say. "Well, I'm twenty-five, I have no siblings but even though Anya and Lincoln are my cousins I would consider them my siblings, I love the outdoors, I drive a motorcycle, I'm a huge dork, my favorite color is blue, and I can play the guitar. Your turn." 

Clarke took a sip of her drink. "Hm, ok, I'm twenty-four, I also have no siblings but I would consider O and Rae as my sisters, I also love the outdoors, I'm a big nerd, my favorite color changes a lot but currently it's green, and I love to paint." 

"You love painting?" Clarke nodded. "Are you any good?" Lexa teased. 

Clarke chuckled, "I would say so. I could have gotten a full ride through college through my art if I wanted to but chose to go pre-med." 

Lexa was impressed. "Can I see some of your paintings some time?" 

"Yeah totally." Clarke smiled. 

They talk for another half hour about anything and everything until Raven came stumbling over to the table with Anya behind her looking about as drunk as Raven. "Hey, Clarkey!" She started giggling when she ran into the table. 

Clarke gave her friend an amused smile, "Hey, Rae." 

"So Clarkey, you know how we were going to share one the guest rooms tonight?" Raven slurred. 

Clarke nodded, "Yeah?"

Raven giggled when Anya whispered something to her. "So yeah, can we not?" 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" 

Raven huffed like having this conversation is the last thing she wants to do right now. "Can you not sleep in the room tonight?" 

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can take the other guest room. Anya and Lexa were going to share it." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Lex I won't be sleeping in the room tonight," Anya said from her place behind Raven.

Lexa nodded. "Alright."

"So I guess me and Anya are switching rooms?" Clarke asked. 

Raven looked at her, eyes unfocused. "Yes. Bye." Raven then grabbed Anya's hand and walked away. 

Clarke and Lexa looked at the two walking, stumbling, away then to each other before busting out laughing. 

"What the hell was that?" Lexa laughed.

"I have no idea but I'm glad that the guest room they're staying in is by O's room and not ours." Clarke laughed shaking her head. Then she stopped laughing and her eyes went wide. "Oh no."

Lexa looked at her concerned, "What? What's wrong?" 

"My bag is in that room." She got out before bolting out of the booth, Lexa right behind her, and towards the back where the stairs to Octavia's place is. They got into the apartment in record time. Clarke ran to the door of the room and they both could hear moaning coming from inside the room. 

Clarke started pounding on the door, "Raven!" 

"Go away! I'm kind of busy!" Came a shout.

Clarke just pounded on the door harder, "Raven stop fucking! My bag is in there!" 

"I don't care! Go away!" This time it wasn't Raven. It was Anya. 

Clarke was about to yell something back but Lexa stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Where's your bag at?" 

Clarke looked at her for a second, "On the floor by the left side of the bed. Why?"

Lexa just grabbed her shoulders and turned her away from the door. Lexa took a deep breath and checked if the door was unlocked, it was, and opened it. 

"AHHH!" Raven screamed when Lexa busted through the door. 

"What the hell?! Lexa get out!" Anya yelled covering Raven as best she could. 

Lexa spotted Clarke's bag, walked over to it, grabbed it, and walked out as fast as she could. She shut the door and huffed. 

Clarke turned around when Lexa shut the door. She looked down at the bag in Lexa's hands and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Lexa that's not my bag."

Lexa just looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" 

Clarke looked at her for a second the busted out laughing, "I'm joking. It's my bag." She grabbed it out of Lexa's hands and hugged her. "Thank you." She pulled out of the hug and smiled. "You're my hero." 

Lexa smiled. "You're welcome. Anything to help a damsel in distress."

They laughed and walked away from the room and the loud moans. 

"So are you going back down there? I was thinking about turning in before dumb and dumber came over." Lexa asked when they got to the living room. 

Clarke shook her head, "No. I was going to come up here too." 

They walked into the guest room they're staying in the stopped in the doorway. 

"I can sleep on the floor. You can have the bed," Lexa said.

Clarke shook her head, "No. The bed is big enough for both of us, it's fine." 

"You sure you aren't uncomfortable with sharing a bed?" 

"I'm sure. It's fine." Clarke set her bag on the bed and took a few things out. "I'm going to get a shower in Octavia's room. There's a shower right outside our room if you want. There are towels in the cabinet under the sink." With that Clarke walked out of the room. 

Lexa decided a shower would be good. She smelt like alcohol and sweat. She grabbed her stuff and got in the shower. By the time she got out Clarke had already been done and was laying on top of the bed looking at her phone. She was wearing short shorts and an oversized black shirt. Even in the simplest things, she still looks beautiful. 

Lexa normally just sleeps in her boxers and sports bra but since she's sleeping at someone else house she went with more coverage. She's wearing basketball shorts and a tank-top. 

Clarke looked up from her phone and smiled at Lexa, "Hey."

Lexa smiled back, "Hi." She walks over to the side of the bed Clarke didn't take and laid in a similar way as Clarke. "So," Lexa started looking over to Clarke with a serious face. "Are you a snorer?" 

Clarke laughed at the question. Lexa smiled, she has a beautiful laugh. I wouldn't mind hearing that all my life. Catching her breath Clarke shakes her head, "No I don't snore."

Lexa lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh good. Don't want to have to push you off the bed for annoying me." Clarke laughs again. "Welp I have had a long day so I'm going to go to bed." Lexa got up pulling the covers down and got under them. "You don't have to go to sleep because I am. You can stay up if you wanted." Lexa said when Clarke did what Lexa did and laid down.

Clarke shook her head, "No I'm super tired and ready for some sleep." 

Lexa smiled. "Alright. Well, then goodnight Clarke." She reached over to her nightstand and turned the only lamp off.

Clarke smiled back. "Goodnight Lexa." 

Lexa was happy that she had come out tonight. She got to hang with friends and learned more about the blonde next to her. Tonight was really fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you've finished the chapter. Tell, did you like it? Please leave comments on what you thought of it, it always makes my day when I read them.  
> The song that Clarke and Lexa were dancing to was Shake That by Eminem ft. Nate Dogg
> 
> Well I'll see you on the flip side. =)

**Author's Note:**

> I see you finished the chapter. How was it? Was it funny? Was it cute? Or was it both? Should I continue with this? Please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading my fic. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> See you on the flip side. =)


End file.
